Surprises
by Kelly2727
Summary: Shay and Dawson go through medical school together. They meet Severide & Casey while on a night out but neither really say much about their careers. Eighteen months later Shay & Dawson turn up at Firehouse 51 ready to tackle their careers head on. Only Shay is different from last time & just what secret does she carry around with her. OOC as Shay is not a lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery; Shay and Dawson go through medical school together. They meet Severide & Casey while on a night out but neither really say much about their careers. Eighteen months later Shay & Dawson turn up at Firehouse 51 ready to tackle their careers head on. Only Shay is different from last time & just what secret does she carry around with her. OOC as Shay is not a lesbian.**

**Hi guys, well as you will all know I am a FF writer for Rookie Blue and Hawaii 50 but I'm extending and here is my very first fanfic for Chicago Fire! I hope you will all enjoy and hopefully there will be more CF stories from myself. As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna. And also to another fellow FF author Mckenzie-Schenkkan who has just posted her very first fanfic called Provider for Rookie Blue. So check it out!Note: - This is OOC as Lesley Shay isn't a lesbian. Also backgrounds will probably be different for the characters. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Chicago Fire**

**Chapter 1**

As the rain battered down around the streets of Chicago, Lesley Shay and Gabriela Dawson quickly ran across the street to the local bar.

They had became friend's very quickly thanks to the fact that they were both at the same medical school and wanted to become paramedics for Firehouse 51. Their course was long hours and hard work but they knew it would pay off in the end. It was an adrenaline job which also came with dangerous circumstances sometimes but the reward of being able to help and save people wiped out all the bad stuff.

Lesley Shay loved to have a good time, let her hair down and have fun with the girls.

Her career though was important too her, she wanted to make a name for herself; show that she could stand on her own with the big boys.

She really wasn't looking to have the settling down period just yet, she wanted to see where life would take her and concentrate on having a successful career.

Gabriela Dawson, was known to everyone as the younger sister of her brother Detective Antonio Dawson.

She always knew she wanted to help people, not in a cop way but something else and a paramedics job was just the thing for her.

She's strong willed and always speaks her mind, just what you need sometimes for this type of job since you never know what lies next.

The anticipation, the rush that you get, matched her so well that she can't wait for her course at medical school to finish.

Her and Shay had become great friend's through the short time they had been at school together. Gabriela was just like Lesley; not ready for the settling down part of life, all she was interested in was her career.

Finally reaching the other side of the street the two friend's practically ran into the bar to get out of the down pour, which had only started the moment they stepped foot out of their apartment.

It was a Friday night and no more school until Monday which meant it was time for the girls to let their hair down and have some fun.

Once inside the girls shed their wet jackets before pushing through the crowd towards the bar, it was busy for only being 7pm and they guessed it would just get worse.

Everyone must have the same idea as them and that was a night of fun and laughter.

"Can I get two beers please?" Shay yelled as to the bartender over the noise as she and Dawson took a seat at the bar "So ready for a good night?" she asked as Dawson's face lit up at that question;

"Of course I am, we'll be on the tequila soon!" she hollered as the two beers were placed in front of them.

As the girls knocked the bottle's together before taking a drink, little did they know that their night would get exciting indeed.

At the far end of the bar Kelly Severide sat with his best friend Matthew Casey, both of them having just finished a long shift at the firehouse.

The expections of being a fireman were always greater than any other job, the fact that you were putting your own life at risk for the sake of someone else; was something no-one would understand until they had done it.

Everyone expects things to go to smoothly but that's not always the case.

Like today, here they sat downing their beers because even though they managed to pull someone out of a collapsing building, the person still died on the way to hospital.

"What a day..." Kelly mumbled as Casey just nodded in approval. Casey had been thinking the exact same thing, he knew being a fireman would be hard but some days, like today; where harder than others.

"Yeah, just another day to add to the miserable list of being a fireman" Casey sighed as the two friend's fell silent once again.

The noise from the bar had surrounded them from the moment they walked in two hours ago.

As they sat enjoying each other's company with nothing but the noise surrounding them, the laughing sound they heard next had them confused for a bit but then Kelly heard it again.

Nudging Casey with his elbow he gestured with his head as to where the sound had came from, what they seen; they couldn't pull their eyes away.

Shay and Dawson sat laughing and giggling at whatever had been said.

They had, had a few drinks but were loving the release from it.

As Kelly and Casey sat watching the scene before them, neither of the four knew that their night would get so much better.

**So there you have chapter 1, sorry it's short but I just wanted to get it up to see what you all think of it. As always let me know by leaving a review! Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for the response to the first chapter to this story. I am sorry for the delay however as it's the school holidays here in Scotland, UK so my time is limited! But I am hoping to get more time over the next few days to write. As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**So will the guys talk to the girls? And will there be something between Severide and Shay from the of set? **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Chicago Fire!**

**Chapter 2**

The girls were having an all out ball, up dancing, singing along to the music and just having a great night. As the night wore on the girls weren't interested in any of the guys who tried to get too close. If they did well they just got shown where the door was! Even though they weren't interested in any men, two guys at the other end of the bar had caught their attention from the moment they sat at the bar.

**"What do you think of those two then?" **Lesley shouted to her friend over the music as they continued to dance; nodding to whom she was talking about. Gabriella however just rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head;

**"I thought we were forgetting about men for tonight" **she laughed at the look on Shay's face, the one which asked _"are you serious" _with that answer;

**"Never say never" **Lesley smiled as she winked at her best friend. She decided to look over in the men's direction to find one of them staring right at her. He was the hotter and stronger of the two, Shay wasn't sure why but just him looking at her sent shivers down her spine.

At the other end of the bar Kelly Severide couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde bombshell who just happened to look in his direction. He was never one to stare at woman, ever but there was just something about this certain person that he just couldn't pull his eyes away.

**"Hey! If I wanted to be alone I would have just stayed in and watched TV" **Casey joked as he nudged his friend to get his attention. Kelly seemed surprised at first, as though he had forgotten that his friend was next to him. Quickly looking at Casey he mumbled an apology as he took a sip of his beer **"Look why don't you just go and talk to her" **Casey said as if it was the most easiest thing in the world to do. Kelly however looked like a deer caught in headlights;

**"Don't be stupid, I'm happy just sitting here..." **

**"Yeah enjoying the view" **Casey finished off for him which got him a slap on the back of the head from Severide but this just made Casey laugh out loud.

Kelly just rolled his eyes before waving down the bar tender for another round of beers. As he glanced back to the girls he noticed that they had already took their seats back at the bar. As if on impulse alone Kelly ordered two shots of tequila and mentioned to the barman who they were for. This of course got Matthew's attention as he stood from his stool;

**"You are whipped already my friend" **Casey laughed as he rushed towards the bathroom, laughing as he went. Severide however paid for the drinks and thought over what his friend had just said, he was right because he was already done for.

Shay and Dawson were busy arguing over some chick flick movie when two shots of tequila where placed in front of them. Both looked on confused at the barman who just shook his head at their faces. He nodded at them once before pointing in the direction of Kelly Severide, who was looking straight at Shay. The girls didn't know what to say or do really so they just nodded their head in his direction before downing the shots;

**"I think you have an admirer" **Dawson said as she looked back at Kelly, who was still staring right at Shay. Shay however just shook her head;

**"Yeah well there's nothing wrong with free drinks, right?" **she said as she signalled the barman once more before ordering another two shots and two beers.

When Casey returned to the bar he was shocked to see four beer sitting on the bar but knew that his friend hadn't bought them all if the small nod of the head gestured to the blonde was anything to go by. Casey never really understood Kelly when it came to relationships. He was always more happy with the one night stands, no strings attached so it would never be messy. Picking up a conversation was someone next to him, Casey just hoped that these one nights with woman wouldn't come back to haunt his best friend.

The night was passing away and the bar was a lot less crowded that it was when the girls first arrived. Dawson was ready for her bed but Shay wanted to stay up longer and dance the night away;

**"Aww come on you party pooper" **Shay slurred as she stumbled to her feet **"I want to dance" **she whined and pulled on Dawson's arm. Gabriella however just mumbled something none repeatable as she pulled her arm away. As she pulled though Shay lost her balance and stumbled backwards, as she did so she turned and fell right into another man and felt something wet hit her. It was as if everything after went in fast mood, some guy was saying sorry over and over while Dawson was grabbing napkins to wipe her friend's top. Shay was livid as the pint of beer that the guy was holding was now all down her white top making it see threw!

**"You idiot, watch where you're going next time" **she hollered as the guy said sorry was more before rushing off **"I've got it" **she said to Dawson before she stormed off in the direction of the bathroom but didn't get very far as she walked right into someone else.

Severide was just on his way back from the bathroom, head down sorting his top so wasn't looking where he was going until he walked right into someone;

**"Oh god I'm sorry I wasn't looking" **he said as he help the woman steady so she wouldn't fall.

**"No it's my fault I..." **but whatever Shay was going to say fell on deaf ears as she looked up into the eyes of the guy who had been staring at her all night. Kelly stood stunned for a second too before finding his voice;

**"Well I'm sorry, Kelly Severide" **he said extending his hand out in a friendly gesture. Lesley looked speechless for a second before shaking his hand and replying;

**"No problem, Lesley Shay and I'm sorry too" **she said. The electricity that ran through her body when she touched him was more than she could handle. She pulled away but not too fast as she still stood staring. What she didn't know was that Kelly has felt the exact same thing she had.

**So there you have it! Hope you enjoy and once again I am sorry for the delay. More coming soon!**


End file.
